Tires have been proposed in which a tire frame member is formed of a resin material, and a rubber tread layer is provided at the outer circumference of the tire frame member. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. H03-143701 describes such a tire, in which a pair of tire pieces are joined together in the tire axial direction to form the tire frame member.
In the tire of Patent Document 1, a reinforcing cord is wound in a spiral shape around the tire circumferential direction to form a reinforcing layer, and the reinforcing layer is embedded inside a tread rubber to increase the rigidity of the tire.